


Frozen Blood

by Zundely01



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A bit of 'what if' AU, Also there will be gay characters because I have no self restrain whatsoever, Also weird ships, Bluefur is his mentor, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life, Just because I love this guy, Multi, Redtail is a major character, Scourge is Gelidpaw, Scourge is in Thunderclan, Warriors AU, Warriors Fanfiction, Warriors Scourge AU, a lot of cats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zundely01/pseuds/Zundely01
Summary: We all know the story of a brave flame colored tom, who left his mark on the forest, like the prophesied fire which saved the clan. We know the story of a hero. But does the history always need one?There was one cat, so cruel and violated that even Dark Forest didn't take him in their ranks. We know the story of a villan, but some say he didn't need to be one.What happenes when the hero and a villan are one and the same? Is history always in need of the noble ones or is there a place for the wicked as well? One small change has shook the waters of time as the fire was replaced with ice and the frozen blood will wet the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

„If you don’t turn your life into a story, you just become a part of someone else’s story”- Terry Pratchett

Forest seemed peaceful. Wind delicately ruffled leaves on trees, their rustle seemingly harmonizing with quiet lilts of birds. Sun shined between the leaves, brushwood dappled with spots of light and shadow. It all created the feeling of familiarity, a delusion of serenity.  
And then it wasn’t peaceful anymore.  
***  
Blood dripped from his ear, as a small kit shakily stood on his thin legs. His black fur was ruffled, and plastered with mud and blood in some places. The slightly torn call was hanging from his neck. When he opened his icy blue eyes the storm of emotion was revealed- shock, pain but most of all fear. His eyes were wide with terror as he looked up the much bigger cat in front of him. With this big dark tabby in front of him the kitten seemed even more undersized and fragile, his scrawny posture looking as if he was about to break at any minute.   
Tabby looked at the kit, satisfaction clearly showing in his amber eyes. Behind him the bigger cat, grey and white tabby tom had similar expression on his muzzle.  
Black kit trembled but kept his eyes fixed on a brown tabby. The thoughts of fear raced through his mind. He wanted to run but his paws felt like they grew into the ground. He wanted to jump, flee, hide somewhere or better simply disappear. But he couldn’t. And then the tabby lurched forward.  
“Say goodbye, kittypet” tom growled, his voice low, terrifying.  
Kit felt claws tearing his pelt and fangs ripping his flesh. Suddenly everything seemed darker, blurred. He slowly felt like something from him was slipping away. His body felt heavy and numb and eyes were slowly closing.  
“Stop Tigerpaw. That’s enough!” Black kit snapped back to reality as another voice cut through the air. A lithe gray-blue she cat stepped in front of him, her deep blue eyes calm yet stern and sad.” Warriors do not need to kill cats to win battles, remember?”  
“I was just defending our territory” the tom snapped back, his voice somewhat offended.  
“ And you’ve done that. This kit has learned his lesson.”   
“Yeah.” the tom took a step back and looked at the kit, who was scrambled on the ground. Amber eyes gleamed with morbid pride “You’ll never forget me.”  
Despite being half conscious the kit felt pang of a familiar feeling in his chest. Hatred. Pure, violent hatred. ‘No…’ he thought as he struggled to raise his head a little just to send the cat in front of him an icy glare, full of the fiery emotion inside of him ‘No, I won’t.’.  
The cats turned away and started leaving. Black kit looked after them and tried to stand up. But it felt as if all the energy left his body together with blood that was now spilling on the ground. Small tom raised himself shakily on two front legs, before collapsing, darkness covering his vision, invading his senses. And then, his fuzzy gaze met a blue gaze of greyish she-cat as she turned to face him.  
She gazed at him for a moment, her eyes filled with emotions hard to describe and even harder to name. She seemed torn, uncertain. And then she looked into those blue icy eyes, now going blank and felt a pang of pain as an image of other clear blue, lively eyes flashed in her memory. Eyes that stopped shining far too soon.  
“We can’t leave him like this.” she sad. It wasn’t loud but it felt as if it silenced the whole forest. Two other cats turned around to look at her, shock and disgust clearly visible on their muzzles.  
“What are you talking about, Bluefur?” Grey and white tabby hissed, squinting his eyes.  
“We can’t leave him." she-cat meowed firmly.  
“And what else we are supposed to do?” tom snapped, impatient “He may go, squirming to his Twolegs.”  
“ He will die if we don’t help him.” Bluefur insisted “The code says warriors should protect all kits. No matter where they come from.”  
“But he is a kittypet!” Tigerpaw hissed loudly.  
“ He is a dying kit. Weak, wounded and unable to protect himself” Bluefur gave a stern glance to dark brown tom and looked back at black and white cat. “Is this who you want to be Thistleclaw? Or who you want your apprentice to become?” she hissed, her voice firm as stone” Fighting with much weaker then yourself isn’t a challenge worthy true warrior. Helping the ones in need however is our duty.”  
Without another word she turned around and walked up to a kit, who was now lying on the ground. She careful took him by his scruff, small body feeling limp and live less. She turned back and firmly walked between two toms, who both had a look of clear disapproval visible on their muzzle. As Bluefur padded forward, she heard faint rustle of leaves. She glanced aside and for a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of dappled fur, but quickly snapped back and walked faster. There was no time to loose.  
***  
Black kit slowly opened his eyes. His gaze adjusted to the mild light of… where exactly he was. He glanced around, with a pang of panic realizing that he didn’t know his surroundings. It seemed to be some sort of den, but it smell strangely, a bit like some plants from his Housefolk’s garden. And then his gaze stopped as it met pair of wide amber eyes.  
He immediately jumped up, his fur bristling. This was shortly followed with multiple stings of pain. He glanced at his body and realized with confusion, that his wounds were covered with some leaves and some… white sticky thing? It felt weird.  
The cat in front him, a small tortoiseshell she cat, looked at him in surprise.  
“ Hey, jumpy much?” she meowed but then her expression melted into something softer, more worried “You shouldn’t jolt around like that you know? Your wounds are still fresh.”  
“ Who… who are you?” the kit hissed quietly, his throat feeling hoarse “Are… are you going to fight me?”  
Pure confusion spread across her muzzle.  
“ No! Why should I?” she meowed “Actually I was assisting when Featherwhisker treated your wounds. He even let me apply some herbs by myself.” she puffed up her chest in pride.  
Black kit looked at her, wary clear in his eyes. She was- being nice. He couldn’t understand. She treated his wounds. But why? The confusion scared the kit even more than if she tried to attack him. His eyes darted around the den.  
“ Where am I?”  
She looked back at him, her gaze turning back to sympathetic.  
“ In the medicine cat den of Thunderclan.” when she met kit’s bewildered gaze she continued “Bluefur, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw brought you here. They sad that they found you wounded in the woods.”  
At this moment his thoughts raced. Thunderclan? Kit faintly recalled a big, black and white tabby saying something about Thundercaln territory earlier. Right before he was attacked by…  
His eyes flashed with terror, his claws unsheathed. Tigerpaw! She sad something about Tigerpaw bringing him here. The very same cat that tried to kill him. Panic spread across his mind. He had to get out of there, now! He looked around, trying to find any possible routs of escape, but then this she-cat walked up to him.  
“ Hey, are you alright?” she meowed, worried and reached him with her paw.  
“ Stay back! Don’t touch me!” he hissed, and jumped back. Then he yowled quietly as he felt the pain.  
Tortoiseshell looked at him confused. “ I didn’t do anything…” she started but the was cut away by another voice.  
“ Are you alright?” the voice was soft, much as she-cat’s but more frim and steady. Then young tom, presumably owner of the voice walked into the den. His fur was dappled ginger red and brown, and his eyes gleamed amber, just like she-cats. He had the most bushy tail the black kit has ever saw. He walked into the den and looked around, bewildered.“ Is uh… everything fine?”  
“ No. Not really.” she cat sighted, glancing at him “The poor thing is really jumpy. I didn’t even touch him and he acts as if I was a burning fire.”  
Tom looked at her and glanced back at the kit. His gaze softened a little, but confusion still showed. “Uh hi there… Featherwhisker sent me to check up on you two.” he said slowly, as if trying not trigger black kit even more.  
The small tom shifted slightly. There was two of them now. He couldn’t fight them both. And all those strange names. Featherwhisker? Bluefur? With horror kit realized there must be even more cats outside. There was no chance for him to escape.   
The two cats in front of him shared an uneasy glance. “ So…” the tom started slowly “Wouldn’t you like to… lie down, maybe?”  
The black kit gave him an icy glare. “ No.”  
“ Huh, okay hmm… that’s fine I guess.” tome tried to put on a smile that he hoped seem sympathetic “Are you feeling alright?”  
“ And how can I feel alright, being kept somewhere I don’t even know where by savage cats who want to kill me!” he spat, fury and desperation rising in his gut. He couldn’t understand. Why were they toying with him? What did they want.  
The tom seemed far too surprised to be faking. “What? No! Why would we want to kill you.” he spoke, his voice softening “It was Bluefur who saved you after some cat… mangled you pretty badly. She saved you! And then Spottedpaw and Featherwhisker treated your wounds.” his gaze softened as he slowly took a step forward ”We don’t mean you any harm.”  
Black kit held toms gaze. He looked for something, anything that indicated that tom was lying. And he found nothing. The amber eyes made for the earnest gaze tomkit ever saw. He sheathed his claws slowly, letting his fur fall back. “O-Okay…” He mewed quietly, his icy blue eyes still locked with warm amber ones. „I trust you.” there was a moment of silence between them “B- But if you are lying to me I’m going to rip off your ears!”  
Tom looked at him for a moment before letting out a warm, lighthearted chuckle. “ My, that’s sounds straight up terrifying.” He purred smiling at the black kit who just gave him a confused glance. Couldn’t he tell he just threatened him. Or was he mocking him. In case of the later one he sent dappled tom an icy glare. The other didn’t’ seem to mind though. He turned to spotted she-cat with a smile.  
“ I’ve got you some food too, but left it in front of the den when I heard yowls. Let me go get it.” he mewed disappearing for a moment.  
The she cat followed him with her gaze before glancing back at tiny kit with a small, smile. Black tom gave her merely a simple glance though. He may have trusted the owner of impressive, bushy red tail, but he still was suspicious about the whole situation. Let the she-cat now that he is still observing her, and his previous threat applies just as much t her as to the other.  
Then the tom walked back carrying two mice in his mouth. He dropped one in front of spotted she-cat and passed the other in front of black kit, sharing with him yet another bright smile. “Here. I guess you must be hungry.” he mewed.  
Black kit glanced between him and mouse, sheer confusion in his eyes. The dappled tom tilted his head.  
“ You have eaten a mouse before have you?” he asked, not less confused” What do you, kittypets, even eat?”  
Kit felt his fur raised on his back. Was he teasing him? “ O-of course I’ve eaten a mouse before, you mousebrain!” he shot back, not quite sure what else to say ” I- I’ve eaten mice much bigger than this one. I just… wasn’t sure I could eat it… you know, there could be something in it…”  
Tom chuckled softly. “Yeah, right…” he gave kit a long, knowing glance “Well, Spottedpaw is eating the other one right now, so I guess it’s good. Go on.”  
His mother always told him not to eat rats that he sometimes found around the house. She said that they were full of something yucky that made them die and that he would die to if he ate them. But this mouse seemed much smaller than the rat. And it was killed by the cat, not yucky thing. So he guessed he could at least try.  
The black kit warily took a bit of the mouse. He taste of blood and fresh meet as he slowly munched the piece and… oh my it was delicious. Without another word he devoured rest of the mice, while other two cats watched him wide eyes. “ Whoa…” tom muttered “You… were really hungry, weren’t you kit?”  
He looked at him and slowly licked the blood of his muzzle looking back down. An uncomfortable silence fell between the three. But it seemed it couldn’t last “So kit… I hope you don’t mind me asking but what a kittypet like yourself-“  
“ What it means?” Kit cut dappled tom in the middle of a sentence, his voice young but sharp and demanding “ That word that you keep describing me with?”  
“ Kittypet? That’s the cat that lives with Twolegs.” he answered simply.  
“Twolegs?” the black kit gave him a questioning look.  
“ Yeah you know…” spotted she-cat cut in, waving her striped tail “ Tall creatures, fur only on a head…”  
Black kit looked confused for a while before his eyes widening with realization.“ You mean Housefloks!”  
“ Yeah… well I guess.” dappled tom shrugged, and looked back at the kit “ You live with them, and not in the forest. And you’ve got that thing around your neck.” he mewed pointing at the collar with his paw. Kit glanced on it and glanced back at tom, challenging look in his eyes “ And what’s with that?”  
“ It’s… weird.” tom shrugged “ It must be really annoying to hunt with it constantly hanging around your neck.”  
Kit looked back at his collar. It was given to him by his Housefolk. Mother sad it was a good thing to have one. But it meant being a kittypet. And that was the life he couldn’t get back to anymore. He looked back at the two cats in front of him and the question rose in his mind.  
“ Are you… are you the forest cats?” he meowed, curiosity rising in him.  
The two looked at each other and back at kit. “Well, yeah we live in the forest, alright.” The she cat meowed softly.  
“ We are the future warriors of Thunderclan.” the tom sad, proudly puffing up his chest.  
Black kit looked at him in bewilderment, wary slowly overtaken with curiosity.  
“ What is Thunderclan? Or a warrior? And how do you live in the forest?” he mewed questions one right after another, a buzz of excitement filling his body.  
“ Whoa, slow down kit.” tom sad, but he smiled as he mewed “One in time. Thunderclan is one of the four clans in the forest. The other ones are Riverclan, by the river, Shadowclan in the marshlands and Windclan IN the meadows. There are cats living in each one of them- those cats are called warriors…  
“ And you are one of them?” Black kit asked, wide-eyed.  
“ No, not really… at least not yet.” tom answered casually” We are yet to be given our warrior names. For now we are apprentices, which means we are still training to be warriors.” his smiled brighten” Warriors hunt for their clan and take part in battles. Their duty is to protect the clan and the cats that live in it.”  
“ There are also medicine cats” the she cat added ” They are meant to heal injuries and help others. Like Featherwhisker treated your wounds.”  
Black kit looked at them his gaze awestruck and full of wonder. Those cat lived all on their own in the forest hunting and fighting and… no, black cat though, not on their own. They lived together, helping and supporting each other. As one, great being they were able to face the dangers. They were strong together.  
“ That’s… That sounds…” he struggled, trying to find the right words “amazing.” he mewed finally. Then another question hit him, as his gaze grew puzzled again.” What’s it with your names though? Featherwhisker? Bluefur? They are… weird. Wouldn’t Blue or Feather be good enough?”  
“ The names are given to you at each most important stage of your life.” dappled tom stated as a matter of fact “ Like, when I was born I was given the name Redkit. And then, when I became an apprentice I was named Redpaw. When I will become a warrior the leader will give me my warrior name.”  
“ And what will it be?” kit asked, curiously.  
Redpaw shrugged.“ I don’t know. But I would be fine with Redlight. Has a nice ring to it.” he sad and nodded as if agreeing with himself.  
She-cat beside him chuckled. “ It sounds weird.” she purred and grinned, her eyes shining” I would like to be called Spottedhearth.” she mewed with a dreamy voice.  
“ Pfft, and you call me the weird one, sister.” Redpaw sounded a bit offended.   
Black kit simply shook his head.“ Three names in a life time? Aren’t you all too confused with remembering who is who to actually have time for anything else?”  
“Nah, you get used to it. It’s just how it’s always have been.” Redpaw states calmly, then gazes at small black tom as if realizing something. “Hey, what’s your name, by the way? You never told us.”  
Black kit looked at him and the looked back at his paws. One of them was white, standing out in contrast with the rest of his black fur. “ I… I’m” The kit struggled as he didn’t really want to recall his name. His mother used to call him Tiny. But that’s not what he wanted to be. He looked at the two in front of him. Those cats took pride in their names. They grew with them, changing and becoming something more just as they did. They resembled who they are. His name was weak… just like he was. He looked away, his eyes going dark.  
Spottedpaw’s face grew worried. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” she purred softly and Redpaw just nodded in agreement, giving kit a supportive smile.  
Then suddenly there was a rustle. A pale grayish tom entered the den. His golden eyes were calm and soft, and he was carrying some leaves in his mouth. “Ah Redpaw. Your mentor is looking for you. Better get going or you are going to be the one cleaning elder’s ticks.”  
“ Oh Starclan, the patrol! I’ve completely forgotten! Thanks Featherwhisker!” Redpaw jumped on his legs and rushed towards the entrance. He turned around just to meet the black kit’s gaze “See you later, kit!”  
“ Yeah, I guess…” kit tried to sound indifferent but something in him felt warm at that notion. His mouth twitched a bit and kit sent Redpaw his first in a very long time smile. Redpaw smiled back and was just about to leave the den, his bushy red tail rustling the leaves. And then something twitched in kit’s mind as he spoke again.  
“ And huh Redpaw…” he said, making the apprentice gaze at him questioningly again “I… I think Redtail would be a really good name.”  
Redpaw stood there for a moment before smiling brightly. “ Not bad.” he meowed “It was nice to meet you.” he added before disappearing in the exit.  
Spottedpaw followed him, her gaze looking a bit unsure. Featherwhisker looked at her and smiled. “You can go with him, of course.” he meowed calmly “But I really need someone to help me sort this herbs.”  
“ Oh, I would love to.” Spottedpaw glanced at him happily and immediately got to work. Featherwhisker smiled at her and looked at the black kit in front of him. “And how’s our unexpected guest feeling?” he meowed lightly making a step towards him. Kit immediately tensed at this, his eyes widening. Featherwhisker noticed it, and hold kits gaze “I need to see your wounds and apply some more herbs, if we want them to heal properly. Which I assume we want.” he stated calmly. Black cat gave him a suspicious glance and looked at Spottedpaw who just smiled encouragingly. He slowly relaxed and let the cat come closer to him and tend to his wounds. Kit hissed as he felt sting of pain, but Featherwhisker sad nothing to it, simply continuing his work.  
“ Wounds seem to heal well, though it will take some time.” he meowed “You were really lucky the patrol found you when they did. Those could get infected, and that would be really messy. Or you would simply bleed out. That would be messy too.”  
The kit only listened half-heartedly to cat’s blabbering as he thought about the events of past days. He run away, leaving the life as he knew it, met some forest cats, got beaten up, then got taken into their… clan, apparently and healed. It all was just crushing but also… thrilling. He felt both exhausted and full of curious energy at the same time. It was a strange feeling but… he liked it.  
When Featherwhisker finished applying new herbs to his wounds, he put some strange seeds in front of him. “ Eat those. It will make you feel better.”  
Kit looked at the and yet again glanced at Spottedpaw who just nodded. He could trust her right? She wouldn’t try to poison him. Spottedpaw was sister of Redpaw and he trusted him with the mouse, and it was good. So it was fine, wasn’t it?  
Apparently it wasn’t. Those seeds were probably one of the worst things he have ever eaten. He coughed and stuck his tongue out as this awful bitter taste invaded his mouth.  
Featherwhisker just rolled his eyes. “Oh come one, it could be worse, trust me. The more you whine the longer it will take.” he looked him into the eyes devious smirk on his muzzle “And if you don’t eat those I will have to rub them into your wounds? Would you like that?”  
The black kit quickly munched the seeds, without another objection. After that he felt kind of sleepy. He heard as the other tom told him to rest and spoke about something with Spottedpaw. Then his thoughts drifted away as he slowly fell into slumber.  
***  
Spottedpaw padded through the camp, carrying bunch of herbs towards the medicine den. She looked around calmly, her gaze detached as if lost in thoughts. Helping Featherwhisker was one thing, and she surely enjoyed it but recently the cat asked her if she wanted to become his apprentice and… Spottedpaw wasn’t sure what she really wanted. She always dreamed big plans of being a decent warrior, fighting for what was right and protecting the clans. But then was fighting really a way to achieve it. She twitched slightly as the image of blood splattered across the black fur crossed her mind. Absentmindedly she stopped and looked around the camp. Her gaze fixed on a one cat- young dark brown tabby sitting across the camp. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she remembered the yowl of pain the small black kit let out and the dark glint of satisfaction in now pale amber eyes of the cat before her. She remembered later treating those wounds, holding back a gasp as now she could see the full expanse of them. She recalled the panicked gaze of a small kit who seemed even more tiny and fragile back then, looking at her with the same gaze as the one he had when looking at the one who hurt him. And she remembered the long dark glance the dark brown tabby sent her as she looked at him with fear In disgust when they first brought the small kitty pet into the camp. The look she gave him because she knew. She knew they were lying. She knew who was the kittypet’s knacker. She saw it. She watched as the huge apprentice beat up the helpless, innocent cat. And she was terrified of what she saw. Because knowledge can be as much a blessing as a burden. And this burden could be too heavy for her to carry.  
Tigerpaw raised his gaze, and as their eyes locked, Spottedpaw was almost sure he also knew. She turned her head vastly, and padded ahead, as anxiety slowly burned in her. She couldn’t look on this tom now. Not on him, and not on Thistleclaw. Not after what she saw. If that’s what it meant to be a warrior… to hurt the ones that could’ve been spared… she didn’t want a life like this.   
She entered the medicine cat den and gave a brief glance to a small figure curled up in a corner. He seemed so… peaceful. When the tiny tom was awake, there was always this air of unsteadiness around him. Like he was about to dash away any minute. But at the same time, there was something in his voice, in the way he looked at others that was… almost intimidating. It was strange, how despite his small body and jumpy nature the kit still managed to send others those icy glares that felt like piercing through your soul. His voice was always argumentative and sharp, something that could be as much amusing as it could be impressive. Because, even if his body trembled with fear, the voice was still cold as ice, showing not even a shred of terror.  
She looked at the kit for a while when suddenly she felt something shift behind her.  
“The frost has come…”  
Spottedpaw jumped and looked at the speckled grey tom that was standing behind her.  
“ Goosefeather! What are you…?” she shook her head. There was no point in getting mad at this cat “Don’t do that.” she stated simply. But the blue eyes of a cat didn’t even glanced at her, as if she wasn’t there.  
“ The frost has come.” he repeated, more firmly this time. “The cold is destructive, deadly. It will take many lives, and the frozen blood will wet the ground. But only the ice can battle the Tiger.” his voice seemed distant, as if he was half asleep. Spottedpaw looked at him, puzzled and shook her head. Frozen blood? Ice battling the Tiger? It had no sense. It wasn’t Leafbare yet, and it was still pretty warm out there. What was he talking about?  
She wanted to ask, but Goosefeather already left, as if nothing has happened. Spottedpaw sat there for a moment before shaking her head and getting back to sorting herbs. It was probably another of Goosefeather mumbles. She took a side glance at the black kit, who was still sleeping at the corner and the image of those icy eyes flashed through her mind.  
The frost has come she thought. She didn’t know why but it felt… important somehow. This kit felt important. And suddenly, just for a moment, Spottedpaw felt that something truly big was coming. And that was yet another knowledge she had to live with.


	2. First Frost 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really try to make Tiny likeable but it's hard when my working material is an literall sociopath... so hope you have fun.

Black kit was lying there bored. Spottedpaw was rambling something right over his head, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. Something about herbs, infecting wounds, new ways of treatment and so on. She did that a lot, while she came to visits him those past few days. Although it may have been somewhat endearing, he mostly found it annoying.  
She also talked about a clanlife sometimes, which wasn’t so bad but after some time tended to get pretty exhausting since Spottedpaw seemed to easily wander off the main topic and fall into completely irrelevant blabbering.  
Despite the occasional annoyance, the kit grew to like the spotted she-cat. She seemed to always be in a rush, with bright, sympathetic smile almost always on her muzzle. Although he couldn’t wrap his head around her sometime he decided he liked her non less.  
Beside it wasn’t really like he had a choice in the matter of company really, since Spottedpaw and Redpaw were pretty much the only cats who visited him. And, since Redpaw apparently had some of those apprentice stuff to do, had not much of a better choice than to listen to Spottedpaw’s chattering. “…but there are a lot of really useful herbs out there really. And you know medicine cats need to learn all of them?” Spottedpaw continued, unaware of the look of pure indifference the kit gave her “It’s a really big thing. Because imagine that there would a terrible illness and the medicine cat couldn’t remember the cure. It would be horrible! Although, I guess he could always ask Starclan for help then, couldn’t he? They may help him although, you never know since Starclan can get rather mysterious at times…”  
Black kit looked around, slowly processing the words. Then his ears perked up as he heard the phrase he though he heard her speaking about earlier.“ What’s this… Starclan, you’re always talking about? ”He cut in the middle of a Spottedpaw’s sentence.  
She looked at him for a moment, surprised, before explaining. “ They’re our fallen ancestors, warriors that came to live in the sky after their death here.” she stated calmly” They all live in this bright trail of stars you can see in the night, it’s called Silverpelt. Every time a cat joins Starclan, a new star appears in it.”  
There was a long moment of silence.  
“ …So you are telling me there are cats… living in the sky?” black kit sad slowly with strange shaky voice. And then, not being able to hold it any longer he exploded in fits of laughter. “That is… probably the most nonsensical thing I heard from you so far!” kit still chuckled “I mean, how would that even work? How would they walk in a sky? They would fall right back down and…”  
“ S-Shut up!” the kit went quiet immediately, pretty much shocked to hear Spottedpaw so angry. He was even more surprised when he looked at her and found a look of fury and resentment in her eyes “How can you laugh about it?!”  
“ What?” he asked, his voice sharp as he couldn’t understand why was she so irritable all of sudden “You have to admit, it sounds rather senseless! Dead cats in the sky? Please, it sounds like some tale for the kits…”  
“ Just because you can’t understand something doesn’t mean it isn’t true!” she hissed. They sat like this for a moment, glaring at each other, before Spottedpaw sighted and went back to sorting herbs. Black kit looked at her for a moment. He couldn’t understand why was she mad at him, but then again, questioning her further about that seemed like a bad idea. Besides, he really didn’t want to deal with all that right now.   
He stood up slowly. Over past days his wounds got better, although they still pained him every time he tried to make a more challenging movement. The ache wasn’t going to stop him from moving though, as sitting around got boring pretty quickly. He let out a small groan at the small sting of pain, and walked out of the den.  
This Featherwhisker, so called medicine cat told him that although he should rather stay in the den he could walk around a bit when he felt like it. And now he did felt like it.  
The slowly walked through the fern tunnel, and narrowed his eyes, as the sunlight illuminated his face. After his sight adjusted to the light, he looked around the camp.   
It had been weird for him at first, getting used to live with so many cats around him, but after some time it kind of grew on him. Although he still didn’t knew all of them, he learned pretty much all the names from Spottedpaw and talked with few on some occasions. They were mostly polite, although he could tell some didn’t actually thought much about him.  
His gaze stopped as he spotted three cats at the edge of the camp. There was Redpaw, the second cat in the clan that black kit found liking for. The tom was bright and energetic, much like Spottedpaw, but much less bubbly and more composed. He always seemed to wear this aura of steadiness and honesty around him, making even his presence reassuring. Although he maybe wouldn’t admit it out loud, black kit really appreciated the time apprentice spent around him, telling funny stories, sharing his experiences at training sessions. The kit found them much more compelling than Spottedpaw’s since Redpaw usually spoke straight to the point, and he found his stories actually interesting.  
There was also Whitepaw, the young pure white tom, apparently Redpaw’s friend. The dappled tom brought him around a few times, and black kit found his company acceptable. He seemed to be rather friendly, often throwing a joking comments and generally wearing himself in an easygoing manner.  
Then they kit felt the fur rising on his back as he laid his eyes on the last tom. The big dark brown tabby, with pale amber eyes that he was all too familiar with. Tigerpaw was sitting there, discussing something with two other toms and apparently showing off some fighting moves.   
He didn’t spoke to any cat about what happened that day when he was brought to the camp. He didn’t know if he should say to anyone who his attacker really was. But that didn’t meant he forgot. And those burning glares the tabby gave him the other days told him he didn’t forgot either. And, although they didn’t exchange a single word, it was pretty easy to get the clue that Tigerpaw hated him and didn’t want him here. And black kit made sure to convey the best he could that the feeling was mutual.  
He sat by the fern tunnel entrance, watching as the three young toms practiced. It was not the first time he did this, analyzing and committing every move to memory so he could try on his own later on, while nobody was looking. Apart from remembering the moves he also tried to memorize each cat’s fighting style. They all had their different ways of moving, which really showed in the battle. Like Whitepaw seemed to be the fastest of three, always dashing around his moves quick and steps light. Redpaw on the other hand was much more precise, his movements more balanced and steps more firm. And Tigerpaw always attacked with full power, his way of fight wild and untamed. After some time of observation the weak points and mistakes were much easier to be picked up. And the black kit was a good observer.  
He watched as the toms fished showing off their battle moves and moved to hunting crouches. He was calmly watching Whitepaw, as he creeped forward slowly, when his gaze flicker aside to meet Redpaw’s amber gaze, who seemed to just notice him. His face brightened up with a smile, and black cat felt immediate urge to look aside, but the sympathetic warmth of those amber eyes kept his gaze in place.  
“ Hey!” Redpaw meowed, making the other two toms glance up and take notice of a small black cat.- You’re out of the den! How are feeling?  
“ I’m fine.” tom responded, his voice flat. That didn’t seem to weaver dappled tom’s smile though.  
“ That’s great!” he meowed. “Would you like to come sit with us?”  
“ Yeah kit.” Whitepaw sent him a smile standing up from his crouch “It would be much easier to talk, if we didn’t need to yowl to you across the whole camp.”  
“Why would you even want to talk to the kittypet…” he heard Tigerpaw’s growl, who was however shushed with a flick of Whitepaw’s tail. This still made the fur raise on his back however, as he stood up and promptly walked towards them.  
“ Good to see you back on your feet.” Redpaw meowed when the cat approached them. “ Are your wounds still hurting?”  
Black tom didn’t miss a chance to shot Tigerpaw a cold glare. “ Sometimes. It’s bearable.”  
“ Good for you.” Whitepaw meowed, his voice calm but kind. Tigerpaw, simply groaned something under his breath, still holding black kit’s gaze. He shrugged, putting on the look of indifference.  
“ So… what are you doing?” small tom asked, after a moment, looking around trying to keep the talk casual and not make it known he’s been observing them for quite some time now.  
“We, were practicing some hunting moves!” Redpaw beamed “Whitepaw was just about to show us this new move his mentor taught him…” he spoke when Tigerpaw interrupted him with a groan.  
“ Why are you wasting your time trying to explain that to a kittypet. He won’t understand any of that either way.” He hissed and gave small cat another glare “ Bet he never even tried hunting in his life.”  
Black tom felt the icy fury slowly grow in him. “I did!” he hissed, not really thinking through what he just sad “ I- I have even caught something once. A bird! It- it was huge.” he lied. Tigerpaw rolled his eyes with annoyed while Whitepaw gave him a look of amused disbelief.  
“ Yeah kit. Sure you did.” he purred teasingly, though there was no real edge to it. This however didn’t change the fact that he was mocking him, at least as far as it concerned the black kit. Not that he was surprised by it, annoyed non less.  
“ Kittypets do not hunt. Especially as small and weak as you.” Tigerpaw growled, ignoring Redpaw who tried to silence him quietly.” I mean how old are you? A moon?” he added, his voice harsh “You look like a kit fresh from the nursery.”  
Black kit gave him long, icy, emotionless gaze. “I’m apparently old enough to have more battle scars than you.” he stated with a cold voice, glaring straight into Tigerpaw’s eyes. There was a long moment of silence between the four.  
Tigerpaw let out a huff. “Well, so maybe then you would like to show a proper hunting crouch.” he hissed “I would love to see what a soft kittypet like you can do.”  
“ I don’t think that will be needed…” Redpaw looked at the black tom, a worried expression on his muzzle, but was cut off by the tabby.  
“ If he says he can hunt, he has to prove it.” he growled “As long as he is not just a kittypet but also a liar.”  
Black kit felt a pang of anxiety but kept a straight face, holding dark tabby’s glare.  
“ Sure.” he stated simply, quickly remind himself of how Whitepaw did it earlier. He let the instincts take control of him, as he moved his body towards the ground, his tail still and legs ready to leap. He slid slowly forward, paws sliding slowly across the ground. He was always good at stalking, the ability he learned long time ago when trying to sneak out, away from his family.. It always made him feel untouchable, invisible. And that was all he wanted back then.  
He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a groan. “ That’s what I thought, he is completely hopeless.” Tigerpaw rolled his eyes, his voice harsh.  
“ Actually,” Redpaw cut in, a look of sincerity and slight surprise on his muzzle “It wasn’t half bad. A bit rough maybe, and a bit too slow but pretty good non less. I think you would manage to catch something with it.” he purred, his voice sounding honest and kind. The kit struggled to hold back a proud smile.  
“ Yeah, it was fine kit.” Whitepaw nodded and gave Tigerpaw an amused look “I would like to see you do better with no training whatsoever.”  
Dark brown tabby growled. “ That doesn’t change the fact that…”  
“What’s going on here?” All four cats turned around, to face a blueish gray she cat, walking their way. She had an serious expression on her muzzle, her voice calm yet sharp.  
“ We were just training our hunting moves.” Redpaw answered.   
The she-cat glanced at the black kit and gave the all a stern look. “ This kit shouldn’t overwork himself. His wounds won’t heal properly if he won’t get a proper rest, and you shouldn’t stir him up.”  
“ He shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Tigerpaw growled but went quiet as the she-cat gave him and sharp glare.  
Whitepaw looked down. “ Sorry, Bluefur.”  
Grey she-cat sighted. “ It’s fine. But you should get back to your duties. I’m sure your mentors have some work for you to do.” she meowed, and black kit could promise he saw a small smile on her muzzle as the apprentices groaned quietly. Three toms stood up and begun to walk away, Redpaw sending the black tom one final smile, before padding after the group. The small tom followed him with his gaze for a moment before turning his attention back to Bluefur.  
According to Spottedpaw she was the one to bring him to the camp. This was probably one of few parts of this story that kind of made sense for him. He remembered the blueish she cat defending him earlier. He still didn’t find time to thank her for that though.  
She looked at him with deep blue eyes, and he returned the gaze, his blue eyes calm and steady. He felt a respect for a she-cat ever since the first day. There was something about the composure, the way she carried herself that made you notice and abide her. She didn’t need to be big or cruel to achieve that. And that made him keep her in a very high regard.  
“ Are you feeling alright?” she asked calmly. He simply nodded in response. “You should probably go back to the medicine den. Don’t want your wounds to reopen.” she stated firmly. Black kit followed her with his gaze as she padded away. Then, looking carefully around the camp, he sneaked away, unnoticed.  
***  
The black kit slowly worked on a pacing of his movements, carefully repeating every step as he did countless times now. Remembering the moves apprentices practiced before he tried to emulate them best he could.  
He found a quiet place to train in a small spot behind the apprentices’ den- it was surrounded by bushes and hid well from the prying eyes. He came here ever so often to try the moves he saw others do. He didn’t know why he felt a need to practice though… but something deep inside him pushed him to try, to train. Because that made him stronger.  
The kit new he was weak. He has been told so all his life. But now, having seen the life and ways of those cats… he realized weakness was an illness. An illness he could no longer tolerate.  
He didn’t realize when he fastened his footwork but suddenly he felt ache resulting in rushed movements. He hissed quietly stumbling. His paw slipped and he fell on a ground with light thud. He lied there for a moment before he breathed heavily and stood up. Then he returned to repeating the movements once more, more careful but firmer this time.  
He didn’t know that some distance away. two cats watched him carefully from the Highrock. One was a ginger furred tom with bright yellow eyes, the other one being a familiar blueish gray she-cats.  
They watched the black kit train, thoughtful expressions on their faces. When they saw the kit stumble, Bluefur twitched her tail nervously but regained composure as she saw the kit stand up.  
“ He seems very determined.” The ginger tom spoke casually, calmly gazing at the kit. Bluefur didn’t move, the twitch of ear being the only indication that she heard him.  
“ Stubborn would be more adequate I think.” she stated, her voice flat. The tom looked at her smiling slightly.  
“ Still, it is quite admirable to see such a young cat with so much energy. It’s even more surprising, acknowledging the fact he is a kittypet.”  
“ We don’t know how old he actually is.” Bluefur spoke, her voice more thoughtful.” He’s small, but I’ve seen smaller cats. He may even be close to the apprentice age.”  
Ginger tom looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the kit, who still continued his practice. There was a moment of silence between them. “ How much longer it will take for his wounds to heal?”  
“ Featherwhisker said that they will be good in about a moon.” she cat replied, something off in her voice.  
“ They were definitely severe. Especially for such a small cat.”  
“ They were.” she replied flatly, though her eyes glanced back for a moment as if thinking of something.  
“ Some thought he isn’t going to live.”  
Bluefur hummed, her gaze fixed on the black kit. “ Some would definitely wish for that to happen.”  
“ Few of are clanmates are not content with him being here that’s true. But they have their reasons. They had to share food and camp with a unknown cat who didn’t even introduced himself.”  
“ Was I supposed to leave him to die?” Bluefur hissed, glancing at the tom sharply.  
Ginger tom returned her glance, but it was steady and unwavering “I’m not questioning your decisions. Bluefur. I’m simply asking what are you planning to do now?”  
Bluefur looked at him for a moment before looking back at the kit.  
“ This cat is strange, Sunstar.” she spoke after a moment, her voice firm yet calm “It’s unusual for a kittypets to wander so far into the forest. Especially so young ones. He also didn’t even mentioned anything about his home or wishing to return to it. Quite opposite actually, from what I’ve heard from Spottedpaw, he has been avoiding this topic like fire. He also seems really interested in clan life, talking with cats and asking about our ways of life. I once saw him talking with the elders, questioning them about clan’s history. Larksong seemed quite content with all the attention. There is also strange confidence radiating from this small body… like he was challenging someone to call him out. He’s wary but there is a courage of a wild cat in him.” she meowed, remembering the icy blue eyes, which brought so much memory with them. Sunstar looked at her for a moment nodding slowly. Then he looked back at the kit, who seemed much more comfortable with the battle move he has been practicing now. His eyes gleamed with confidence as he moved his paws in a way he knew by hearth right now. Sunstar smiled slightly.  
“ Well, when his time comes we will see where he chooses to go.” he sad and lightly jumped off the rock, walking towards the den’s entrance. Bluefur followed him and returned her attention to the kit.  
This kit who seemed so small and weak back then, now had a determination burning in his eyes. And at that moment, Bluefur was more sure of her decision than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition time... sorry guys, I know it's starting off pretty blandly but next chapter is going to be more fun!  
> There will be blood!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems familiar...

‘How I’ve gotten myself into this?’ the black cat thought as he padded across the camp, a big piece of wet moss carried in his mouth. Well, the question was more of an ramble than anything really. He knew why he did that after all.   
It would be hard to forget since the reason for this was walking straight ahead of him, movements as energetic as always and bushy red tail raised straight, moving gently.  
It was apparently Redpaw’s turn to fetch some water. He was present while Spottedpaw sent him for it and, he just so happened to decided he could tag along. It was either that or sorting herbs with Spottedpaw, and he get bored with that pretty quickly.  
Beside, despite not being the most endearing of works, fetching water was still doing something. It was so much better than idleness, something he grew to hate for the past moons. Ever since his wound healed enough to allow him to move, he sneaked out every time he could, explored the camp, talked to clan cats, learned about their life. He found out that the old cats, however annoying their rambling could get sometimes, were actually pretty good source of information about the wild cats history. Their stories, although messy and more often than not, unbelievable were rather entertaining. Beside, those cats where one of the few that even spoke to him, not turning around and pretending like he wasn’t even there.  
And that was yet another matter that annoyed the black tom endlessly. Every time he walked around the camp, he managed to catch some distrustful, sometimes even hostile glances. Few times he heard a quiet growl or quickly spat insult that was surely directed towards him. And although Spottedpaw and Redpaw told him not to worry, it made him still feel unsettled. To be fair, however not much of cats showed open liking for him, there was not that much of them to show clear disapproval. Most seemed to get over the first shock after having and stranger in their camp pretty quickly and just stayed neutral, barely concerned he was there. And that was something he was very much used to.  
They enter elder cats den. Larksong noticed them and sent a bright smile to both toms. “Redpaw, good to see you. Been a while since you visited us, poor old cats hm? Feeling too important as an apprentice to come talk from time to time?” she meowed, with a playful edge to it. Then she seemed to notice a black young tom and her smile grew wider “Your friend for example has been providing us with a good company quiet often lately. Maybe we should take in more kittypets, if they are all so well behaved.”  
“ Oh Starclan no, I wouldn’t be able to take having more than one of those nuisances to deal with.” Mumblefoot mumbled, however there seemed to be no edge to it. He nodded at Redpaw, as the young cat passed him wet moss, and started to drink the water. “ Will never understand how Pinestar could decide to live among them.” he murmured at the end. Black cat heard it though, noting in his memory to ask Redpaw about it later.  
Larksong however just chuckled softly and continued the chattering. “ Well, we could at least keep this one. He seemed to be doing alright, aren’t you sweetie?” she purred smiling at the black kit “ Are you feeling well?”  
“ I’m fine.” black kit replied flatly but let his mouth twitch a bit in a small smile “ Thank you.”  
“ No worries.” she purred and looked at him closely, then turned to Redpaw “ Watch over our little guest Redpaw, and , for Starclan’s sake, get him to eat more. I swear, if he would only be a bit smaller I would call him a mouse.”  
“ I will try my best, Larksong.” Redpaw replied brightly, ignoring the sharp look the embarrassed black tom sent him “See you later, I promise I will come to talk later on.”  
As the cats mewed their goodbyes, both young toms left the den. Redpaw looked at the black tom who still looked a bit embarrassed and gave him a playful nudge with his shoulder” Don’t worry, Larksong is always joking like this. She didn’t meant anything…”  
“ I know.” black cat cut simply “ It’s not about that.” he meowed his gaze shifting, uneasiness feeling his gaze.  
“ Oh.” Redpaw gave him a puzzled look” So what is it then?”  
“ I just…” tom sighted, trying to find the right words “I told the truth. I’m fine now. My wounds are practically healed.”  
“ That’s… good isn’t it?” Redpaw meowed, but sudden shift in his voice told the black cat he knew what he meant.  
“-… What are you going to do with me now?” he decided to go straight to the point.   
Redpaw gave him and uneasy look and shrugged. “ I… I don’t know…” he seemed lost, not knowing what to say “I guess most of cats just assumed… you know… that you will go back to your Twolegs…”  
“ I can’t go back.” Black tom hissed sharply, his voice turning cold as he remembered the cruel words of his sister “ If I could go back why do you think I would ran away in the first place?!”  
“ I don’t know… I didn’t…” Redpaw shook his head “ Look it doesn’t depend on me. If it did, I wouldn’t mind you staying here… as long as you would like that.”  
Coldness in kit’s gaze was replaced by interest. “ You think that would be possible?” he meowed, not managing to hide a pang of hope in his voice.   
Redpaw shrugged again. “ I don’t know but hey- I’ve heard a stories about rouges becoming a clan cats sometimes, it may work for kittypets too!” he sad and sent black cat a reassuring smile which fed the fire of hope in his hearth. A small smile made it to his muzzle. Then he remembered something.  
“ And have ever any warrior became a kittypet?” he asked, as he remembered Mumblefoot’s rambling  
. Redpaw looked uneasy for a moment. “ Well, our previous leader Pinestar…he chose to live with Twolegs.” Redpaw looked sad for a moment “ But he shouldn’t have done it. He left his clan, his mate and kit… he was Tigerpaw’s father. By leaving the clan he broke the warrior code.” Redpaw meowed his voice firm. “And that’s something a good leader shouldn’t do.”  
There was a long moment of silence between the two as they both walked together, battling with their own thoughts.  
“ Okay, but we really should go to check if Spottedpaw doesn’t have any more things for us to do.” Redpaw meowed, turning around with a sigh “ She won’t stop rambling if we make her wait too long.”  
“ Yeah, she can be a bit bossy sometimes.” Black kit agreed with a small smirk.  
“ She calls it being ‘considerate’.” Redpaw purred, mocking his sister voice which made black kit let out a small chuckle.  
They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment before black kit meowed quietly. “ Hey, Redpaw…” the dappled tom looked at him, encouraging him to continue. Black kit let out a shaky breath “ …Thanks.”  
He didn’t question anything. He smiled, understanding. “Your welcome.”  
And they both padded towards the medicine den.  
***  
Spottedpaw walked into the medicine den. It has been a good, productive day for her so far. She managed to collect some herbs, and treated few scratches. She entered the den with serene smile, the smell of herbs always calming her down and bringing a warm feeling of familiarity.  
She looked around and noticed a curled up black shape, lying in the back of the den.  
“ Hello there.” she meowed, her voice chipper and energetic, though after a moment she realized the cat was sleeping. She hummed and turned around when she hear a muffle whispers. She glanced at the black cat again, and took few steps towards him.  
“ …No… water… water everywhere…” kit whimpered, letting out a shaky breaths. Spottedpaw looked at him with worry “… it’s cold… freezing… somecat … help…” he whimpered again this time louder. Spottedpaw moved towards him.  
“ Hey. Hey!” she nudged him with her paw. The kits eyes opened and him jolted up, suddenly letting out a loud gasp. He gave Spottedpaw a look of shock and terror, franticly glancing around.  
“ What happened...” he didn’t get time to finish as Spottedpaw moved closer to him, resting her paw on his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.  
“ Hush. It’s okay. You had… you seemed to have a bad dream.” This wasn’t a first occurrence when Spottedpaw heard the cat to mumble something in his sleep. However more often than not it stopped after few minutes. This time seemed to be worse.  
She sat there with him in silence, waiting for his breath to steady before giving him a questioning glance. “ You want to talk about it?”  
Black kit glanced at her with a small frown before glancing away. Spottedpaw sighted.“ Look, I know it can be hard to talk about it but…”  
“ I can’t go back.” she looked at him confused as the black kit spoke his voice cold and firm.  
“ Go back to what?...”  
“ Housefolks or twolegs or whatever you call it.” he looked at her, determination in his gaze “ I just can’t.”  
Spottedpaw didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t question his motives, she couldn’t ask for an explanation, because she knew he wouldn’t give any. Not that she needed them anyway. There was something in those cold eyes that just burned with determination.  
Not knowing what to do she simply nodded. Black tom looked at her for a moment before lying back down. Spottedpaw stood there for a split of seconds before slowly leaving the den, still trying to process the recent events. Something just kept nudging her, like there was something she couldn’t quite see yet.   
“ Ah, Spottedpaw.” she looked up at Featherwhisker, who padded towards her with calm steady movements “ I was just looking for you.” he glanced pass her at the den entrance ”Did you speak to our little guest recently?”  
“ He just woke up.” she replied, her voice wavering a bit.  
Featherwhisker smiled. “ That’s good. We will need to talk to him soon.”  
“ About what?” Spottedpaw asked, but she already knew the answer.  
“ Well, since his wounds seemed to have healed properly lately… I guess it’s time to decide of his future.” he spoke calmly.  
Spottedpaw stood there for a moment, thoughtful. The images of black kit’s determined gaze and Goosefeather’s words flooded her mind. “ Featherwhisker, there is something…”  
“ Featherwhisker.” the steady voice cut her short, as Bluefur made her way towards them.” Is he awake? It’s time to start.”  
Featherwhisker nodded, and looked at Spottedpaw.  
“ Would you be so nice and fetch him, Spottedpaw. As you heard, it’s time.”  
***  
Black tom, walked warily yet, surely beside Spottedpaw as the ginger tom jumped on a Highrock and announced:  
“ Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” His voice was calm yet firm and clear.  
All cats emerged from their dens, and walked towards the place of meeting. Some gave young tom a curious or distrustful glances. He returned them all with cold flat look and turned to face the clan leader, Sunstar. As all cats gathered around, ginger tom begun to speak again.  
“ As you all may be aware, our clan has been hosting quite an unusual guest for quite some time now.” he meowed “ Three of our cats had found a kittypet kit on our territory. He had been badly wounded, and the warrior code states no kit should be denied help when in danger.” he looked at the black cat. “ I would like the young cat to step ahead now.”  
Black tom obliged, ignoring whispers around him.  
“ Would you care to state your name, kittypet?” Sunstar questioned. Blue eyed cat looked at him steadily.   
“ I don’t have a name, nor home I would like to speak of. Just as I’m no kittypet. Not anymore.” he meowed, his voice sharp yet calm, not showing any emotions. The whispers behind him grew louder. Sunstar gazed at him, the ghost of smile going through his muzzle.  
“ I see.” he meowed “ Through the past days, you had lived as one of ours. As I heard you happen to grow quite familiar with our ways of life. So, after discussing it with few of our most trusted cats I shall ask, wouldn’t you like to join us?”  
The noise of chatter and meows erupted around him, but he could hear none of that, as all his hopes, all his dreams presented themselves to him in this very moment. He felt as if somecat just lifted a giant weight of his shoulders. And then all the noises around him where cut by loud, harsh yowl.  
“ What?!” young tom turned around only to see the white and grey furred tom- the cat he knew all too well. He felt his fur rising “ You can’t be serious Sunstar! You can’t ask us to accept that- he gave the black tom a furious glance” as a clanmate! That’s unheard of!”  
“ Things like this have already been done, Thistleclaw…” Light gray tom sitting beside Sunstar meowed calmly.  
“ Not in this clan” Thistleclaw cut harshly “ He isn’t worthy to be called a clan cat.”  
“ Yeah!” Black tom felt cold fury rising in him as he heard Tigerpaw’s voice “ He is just some soft, useless kittypet! He even has this thing still on!- he glared at the purple collar, hanging around black cats neck “Beside he is so small and weak. He wouldn’t even stand a chance in fight…”  
“ I survived the fight with you.” Sudden silence filled the camp as the black cat spoke his voice cold and sharp. “Apparently you considered me opponent worthy of your time back then.” he continued, as Tigerpaw’s eyes focused on him with hatred. And he hasn’t even started. He got ready for this confrontation long time ago, learning all he could from the cats around him. Fighting but not only that.” Or maybe you thought that a small, helpless kittypet kit is finally something weak enough for you to deal with? Quite a warrior material right there aren’t you” he sneered. “ Well, it seems your father prefers some kittypets than you.” he hissed under his breath.  
End then Tigerpaw leaped at him with furious yowl. For the moment all the cats in the clan seemed t hold their breaths as the young tabby leapt on the small black tom. And then it all erupted with surprised gasps and meows as the cat hit the ground. Black cat dashed aside in a moment, narrowly dodging the blow. His whole body was now in a fighting stance, ready to jump away anytime with icy eyes fixated on the enemy in front of him.   
Tigerpaw shook himself of and looked around, his amber glare meeting the coldness of blue eyes. He let out a loud growl and leapt at him once again. And once again black tom was not surprised by this, briskly jumping away. He knew the tabby’s fighting style by now. He watched it enough to pick up overall tactics of the cat. Maybe if the dark brown cat had a time to think through his moves he would not be so easy to see through. But he was not thinking. He was enraged. And that was just what the black tom needed. He was no match for Tigerpaw’s strength. But if he couldn’t be stronger he could always be faster, more agile. Because there is no point in strength if you can’t hit anything. And small targets are harder to hit.  
He dodged yet another attack, but stumbled. Tigerpaw noticed that and hit once again, this time striking the target. Whole clan gasped as the blow sent the black cat through camp.  
His mind went black for a moment and then he felt cool substance running down his chest. Blood. He looked and saw Tigerpaw smirking at him in triumph. And there was yet another gasp from the crowd as he stood up with the same cold gaze he had before, yet again taking on the fighting stance.  
The smirk turned into a snarl, as dark brown tabby glared at the young cat and was getting ready for yet another leap when the furious yowl cut through the air.  
“ Stop!!!” Spottedpaw jumped between the cats, her fur bristled and amber eyes shining with worry and anger “ Both of you! We need no more pointless violence and blood spilled. Can’t you see, it’s all nonsense!” she faced Tigerpaw “ The outcome of this battle was known from the beginning! What are you trying to prove?! This cat has done nothing to hurt you and yet you still try to punish him for faults that are not his own!” she straighten herself up, her expression calmer yet stern and demanding “We do not choose where we come from but we, and only we alone, can choose the path which we follow, what cats will we become. It’s not the blood but a hearth that makes a warrior and…”  
“ Be quiet and move.” Tigerpaw growled moving towards her “ You don’t know what you are talking about. How can you have any idea about being a warrior while you yourself are too weak for the battle. You are a mere medicine cat, the one who serves weak like him.” he glared her in the eyes and tried to walk pass her. She crossed his path again, her paws trembling slightly but it was hard to tell whenever it was from fear or anger. The dark brown tabby snarled. “ Move!”  
Big amber eyes, usually so full of warmth and energy now glared at him, fire burning in this gaze. “No.”  
Tigerpaw growled and tried to shove the spotted she-cat away. She let out a yowl of surprise and anger. And then suddenly there was a flash of black fur and sudden shriek of pain cut the air.  
No one noticed when the small black tom managed to get this close to the two cats. But all of sudden there were small claws tearing through Tigerpaw’s muzzle, as the young tom leapt on a black tabby. The larger tom let out meows of pain, trying to shake him of, but the cat hold strong, his hind legs hooked on tabby’s chest and claws dug in his muzzle. He felt a taste of blood in his mouth, and bit harder, ignoring the noises around him. After a moment dark brown tom managed to push the black cat away. He jumped around and sized his opponent. Tabby had claw marks across his muzzle, blood dripping from it. He panted loudly, giving young black cat a death glare. Then young black tom felt himself panting to. He returned the gaze and was getting ready to fight again when another cat jumped between them.  
Sunstar looked around, his gaze stern, yet calm. “ I think that’s enough. As Spottedpaw sad, we need no more blood to be spilled today.”  
Young black tom looked at the cats around him. Some looked scared, some looked worried and some looked… impressed. Then he met a gaze of amber eyes. Redpaw was helping his sister stand up, as he looked between two previously fighting toms, unsure. Than he gave the black cat a small but reassuring smile, the one that the black cat grew familiar with recently.  
And then black kit for the first time took a moment to look at his chest, where the new wounds could be found. And there they were, deep claw marks, deeper than the ones he received before. But they weren’t what drawn kits attention. His collar was loosely hanging around his neck, torn to shreds with only small string of material still holding it together. He felt something burn in him.  
In this moment he pulled the collar with his claws, finally breaking it. He pinned it to the ground and looked at the clan cats around him giving them all a defiant glare. There was no bell, no collar, no Hausefolk. He was not a kittypet and he was ever going to be one again. He stopped his gaze as it met with Sunstar’s who was looking at him calmly. The ginger tom stepped forward towards the young cat and looked at the collar lying in front t of him.  
“The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken it’s approval- this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join Thunderclan as an apprentice.” He looked at the young tom. The sunlight reflected in his eyes, remind of the beams shining on the ice in Leafbare. There was a strange feeling of coolness to them, unusual for such a young cat.   
Black tom gave Sunstar a small nod and looked at the cats around him. His black fur shined in sunlight, his expression cold but proud. This time there were no objections, and growls of distrust directed towards him. He smirked lightly, lifting his head up.  
Blueish- gray she cat stepped out of the crowd, making her way towards the two toms. As always, her steps were firm and confident, her expression attentive and thoughtful.  
” You fought well.” Bluefur said as she stopped beside the black tom. He looked at her and gave her another nod, this time deeper as he looked straight into her eyes.  
“ Thank you.” he meowed and they both known that he didn’t just mean the previous notion. It was an unspoken thing, a little secret that didn’t need to be mentioned to be understood. She returned the nod.  
Sunstar smiled at them and made his way back to the top of the Highrock, yet again facing the entire clan.  
“ From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Gelidpaw, in honor of his sharp icy gaze.” his looked down and his gaze met with the blue of the she cat “Bluefur, it is now your time for an apprentice. You will be a mentor to Gelidpaw.”  
A small smiled appeared on her muzzle as Bluefur turned around to face a young black tom. He looked at her, and felt a jolt of excitement going through him. She was strong, intimidating… brave. And she was going to tach him all that now. He knew about the mentors from Redpaw’s and Spottedpaw’s stories. The thought that Bluefur would be the one to train him made the tom felt yet another surge of pride go through him.  
Sunstar continued to speak. “ Bluefur, the whole clan knows your courage, cunning mind and strength in battle. Do your best to pass these qualities on to Gelidpaw.”  
The two cats looked on each other. Bluefur lowered her head and touched noses with her new appointed apprentice.  
As she lifted her head, there was a loud cheer that filled that air. Redpaw’s eyes gleamed as he meowed loudly “ Gelidpaw! Gelidpaw!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised blood and there was blood.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small disclaimer before I post: I'm looking for some writing help with the project. I need somone who would be willing to help me write it, somone willing to help me think over my ideas, point out some flaws. Just comment if you are willing to help me go with it. I just need to keep my motivation up, since I have really amny ideas for this and I just have problems planning it all out. So yeah, have fun.

As the sun started to decline, all cats started to diverge, all heading towards their respective dens.  
Gelidpaw entered the apprentice den. He looked around, studying his surroundings. He noticed Whitepaw, who was cleaning himself. The white tom looked up and nodded at him “Greetings, Gelidpaw.” His voice sounded polite, but somewhat off “Congratulations on becoming an apprentice.” He added, giving tom a calm smile. Gelidpaw simply nodded in response.  
“Now, please excuse me.” Whitepaw stood up and left the den walking pass Redpaw, as the dappled tom came in. Gelidpaw followed the white tom with his gaze, feeling a bit unsettled.  
“Was something wrong?” he asked, as Redpaw shook his head.  
“No, your fine it’s just…” Dapple tom gave him a bit uneasy glance “Whitepaw and Tigerpaw are really good friends you know. They both did not have any siblings when growing up, and are practically like brothers to each other. Tigerpaw tends to go overboard and does stupid things, and Whitepaw is fully aware of that but still…” his eyes met Gelidpaw’s as there were unspoken words hanging in the air.  
Gelidpaw, once more looked at White tom, who was now walking towards the medicine den “Will he be angry with me for long?”  
“Nah, Whitepaw is not the one to hold a grudge.” Redpaw smiling genuinely “I don’t think he is even really angry with you right now, you just have to give him some time.”  
Gelidpaw nodded and turned his attention back to the den “So… that’s where you sleep.”  
“Yup” the regular enthusiasm returned on Redpaw’s features “Well, now you are sleeping here too.”  
“Lucky me.” Gelidpaw deadpanned but there was a small smirk on his muzzle. He really felt lucky today. The rush of rapture still didn’t left his body, although now the fatigue was catching up to it. This was a really tiring day, after all. As he was lost in thoughts, he heard a faint steps , as somecat entered the den.  
“ Hello there!” he turned around at the sound of a melodic voice to see a young pale gray she-cat with gleaming blue eyes. Redpaw gave her calm look“ Hello Willowpaw.” She cat however seemed to pay him no mind, as she immediately approached a black cat.  
“Hey, you are the kittypet that fought Tigerpaw today!” she meowed with agitated voice, that was full of curiosity. Gelidpaw frowned at the kittypet and was just about to object but he didn’t got a chance as the she-cat continued “That was really amazing! I mean, you are so small I was sure that he is simply going to snap you like a twig! And the way he have jostled you- that was really scary! But you gave him some pretty bad scratches to.” She giggled, something that may have been endearing if it wasn’t annoying “ Spottedpaw is now patching him up. They both doesn’t seem very happy about it as she’s still gruffly about him being mean to her earlier on. He really deserved the beating you gave him, for being such an annoying furball!” she continued chattering, without taking notice in Gelidpaw’s annoyed expression.  
He let out a small sight of relief as Redpaw came to aid him “Okay Willowpaw, I think that’s enough.” He meowed calmly “He has already been in a pretty intense fight today. He doesn’t need you to talk him to death now.” He meowed, as he looked around “ By the way, have you seen Frostpaw or Brindlepaw?”  
“ Stormtail and Rosetail took them for late hunting patrol. And I just want to say you are not my mentor, you can’t boss me around.” She stuck out her tongue at him in defiance. Redpaw rolled his eyes and turned to Gelidpaw “Come on, let’s find you some place to sleep. You deserve a rest after a day like that.” He meowed the last part considerably louder, shooting Willowpaw a glance. The she cat simply huffed turning around to walk toward her nest.  
The black tom followed Redpaw “Where do I sleep?” he asked.  
“Anywhere, just so long as it’s not near me.” Gelidpaw froze as he heard a snarl. He turned around to see a pair of pale golden eyes glaring at him. Tigerpaw walked in with Whitepaw following near behind. The white tom gave black kit a glance that seemed apologetic. Both apprentices headed towards their nests.  
The young black tom suddenly felt wary growing in him. Tigerpaw wouldn’t try to take advantage of the situation and hurt him when the one was sleeping right? He was an apprentice now, he couldn’t do that to him, but still..  
All this anxiety dissolved as the apprentice felt gentle brush of Redpaw’s rail on his shoulder “Pay it no mind.” The dappled tom murmured with reassuring smile “He’s going to get over it at some point.”  
Gelidpaw gave him a thankfully nod, a small smile appearing on his muzzle.  
Redpaw moved towards his own nest, with a tilt of head pointing the spot next to it “ Here, you can sleep next to me. There is enough place.” He meowed and then his eyes gleamed playful “ Although I guess, considering the size of yours, you would be able to fit even in the kit’s nest.” He teased.  
“Maybe it’s not me who is being small, it’s just you being overfed.” He stated calmly raking together a pile of moss “Too many mice, huh?” he teased back, a slight smirk forming on his muzzle. It actually felt weird, that there was no heaviness in his gut or unsettling feeling that came after Redpaw words. When Ruby and Socks did it, it used to hurt him a lot. But then again, the dappled apprentice was nothing like them. He didn’t mean to hurt Gelidpaw with his words, the young apprentice knew so much. And after some time, he figured with shock that he didn’t mind the teasing so much, when it was coming from this cat.  
Redpaw feigned an insulted expression, although there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes that betrayed it all “ Excuse me, but I’m not fat. I’m fluffy.” He meowed, his voice mocking defiance at which Gelidpaw could help but chuckle.  
“Be quiet you two! Some cats were told to be in need of a rest!” Willowpaw hissed from her nest where she was curled up.  
Toms looked at each other and let out an amused purr, quieter this time.  
“I guess she has a point though.” Redpaw purred curling up in his nest “We should get some sleep, especially since we are having a morning patrol tomorrow.” he yawned and looked at the black tom giving him last sleepy smile. “Sleep well.”  
“You too.” Black tom replied, settling in his nest. He looked at the dappled tom as the one closed his eyes, soon falling asleep, a calm, gentle smile tugging Gelidpaw’s lips.  
Ten he looked up to be met with pale amber gaze gleaming in the dark. The smile faded as their eyes met, the burning feeling of mutual hatred burning in it.  
Tigerpaw was first to break the eye contact, truing around in his nest. Gelidpaw lied his head between his paws and closed his eyes, as the conflicting thoughts crowded his mind. Tigerpaw was surely never going to accept him, always waiting for a smallest mistake of his but then again- did it matter what he thought. Although Gelidpaw survived this battle probably only thanks to sheer luck, it helped him realize one thing- there was no cat that couldn’t be defeated. And although Gelidpaw may not be able to beat every one of them just yet, he was going to learn. And one day it’s going to be Tigerpaw who will feel the dread. He could promise him so much.

***

Gelidpaw he followed Bluefur and the cat name Sparrowpelt, a black yellow-eyed tom. The tom was Redpaw’s mentor, the dappled apprentice also following the senior warriors, walking beside the black tom.  
Bluefur said they were going to show him the clan boundaries. It was the first time he was so far out in the forest, and Gelidpaw looked around, curiously, his big blue eyes shining in the sunlight. With eyes wide open like this, he looked like nothing more but a kitten. Then again, the scars on his chest distorted this image pretty well.  
Despite looking around in wonder, Gelidpaw made it appoint to keep up with the older cats, his steps fast as he carefully listened to Bluefur’s words.  
She cat was describing the surrounding to him, from time to time giving him a glance to see if the tom was listening “There is a Twoleg path here” she spoke as they walked among many trees, growing in this part of the forest. Crispy fallen leaves of birches, ashen trees and might oaks that towered above them crunched under cat’s paws as they moved forward. Sparrowpelt stopped to mark one of the bushes with his scent.  
Bluefur looked at her apprentice “Can you smell anything?”  
Gelidpaw sniffed the air. A faint, familiar scents filled his nose “Twoleg was passing through here.” He sniffed again “He was with a dog” He spoke firmly and looked at Bluefur “It has been quite some time ago though.”  
“ Correct” Bluefur meowed “Do you think it’s safe to cross?”  
Gelidpaw sniffed once more. The odors were faint, now overlaid with scents of the forest “Yes” he replied, his voice confident.  
Bluefur smiled lightly and gave Sparrowpelt a nod. All four cats moved forward, passing beneath the ferns. They crossed the sharp stones that made the narrow Twoleg path.  
Gelidpaw noticed that the forest here was different. There were more pine trees, and the ground felt spongy, although covered thick with pine needles. There was also no foliage to hide in and he felt the cats around him grew tense as they walked pass a tree trunks with no possibility to hide.  
“Those trees has been grown here by Twolegs” Bluefur spoke as they walked “They come here in foul smelling creatures to cut them down and take to a Treecut place that is nearby.” Her voice was serious as she spoke “The creatures are big and loud, producing enough fumes to suffocate a cat. However they seem to be active only during Greenleaf.”  
They walked through the pine forest, Gelidpaw looking around, carefully studying his surroundings.  
“There lies the Twolegplace.” Bluefur spoke pointing the direction with a flick of her tail “Today however, we shall go the other way.”  
As they walked they reached yet another Twoleg path, that apparently marked the end of that part f the forest as at the other side of it grew the familiar oaks and bushes of the forest. Cats crossed the path, into the steadying shelter that foliage gave.  
Suddenly Gelidpaw was able to pick up a new scent. He sniffed the air warily.  
Redtail walked up to his side “ We are approaching Riverclan territory.” He murmured.  
The cats stopped before a treeless mound of boulders.  
“These are Sunning Rocks. They mark the boundary between Thunderclan and Riverclan’s territory.” Bluefur spoke and glanced at the young black tom. “Do you feel it?”  
Gelidpaw sniffed once more. The scent was much clearer now, and it helped the tom realize just how distinct each clan’s smell was. The scent of other clan’s cat mixed with a Thunderclan’s, which became much more familiar and, in a way, comforting to him for those past days. He looked at Bluefur and nodded.  
“This is the smell of Riverclan.” She spoke, her voice having a snippy note to it now “ Remember it well.” she stated and turned around “We will take a way along the boundaries now. The scent will be stronger there, since the trees along the border will be marked. The boundary line leads straight to the Fourtrees, which are a common territory of all four clans.” Her voice was calmer one, returning to its usual firmness.  
“The Fourtrees is a meeting place of clans.” Redpaw murmured as the cats padded forward “There are four great oaks there that are sad to represent…”  
He was cut short by Sparrowpelt’s grumble as he gave him a crude glance “You will have time to chat after you are done with your duties. We don’t have a whole day now, don’t we?”  
The two toms went silent and followed the older cat as they crossed a shallow stream leaping from one boulder to another, across the pebbly river.  
Gelidpaw was starting to feel out of breath. He was still able to keep up with the rest of the cats, but his paws started to ache a bit. No surprise, since he wasn’t walking so much since… actually he simply never travel so much.  
It was already a sunhigh when they reached Fourtrees. The black tom looked up in awe, feeling smaller than ever. There were four gigantic oaks before him, their crowns thick and bushy. Some of the leaves already started to change color, signaling the approaching Leafall.  
“As Redpaw previously mentioned” Bluefur glanced at them calmly “ Fourtrees is a place where clan’s meet. The gathering is held under the fullmoon. It’s also the place where all four clan’s territories meet . WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets. You should be able to smell their scent.” She spoke and Gelidpaw followed her command, sniffing the air.  
“I sense it.” he meowed as he picked up another scent, committing it to memory.  
“Good.” Bluefur spoke and pointed another direction with a tilt of her tail “These part of the forest belongs to Shadowclan.”  
Gelidpaw thought about all it for a moment. Four clans… it didn’t seem like a lot, but then again, forest didn’t seem that big altogether. But there was one though, tugging his min.  
“ Why are the cats separated into four clans?” he asked. All the cats turned around to look at him questioningly. He continued, unfazed “Wouldn’t it be easier, if all the cats worked together, not worrying over some boundaries or territories?”  
“And what can a kittypet like yourself know about…” Sparrowpelt spat but was silenced by Bluefur who then looked at her apprentice sternly.  
“The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. But you shall understand, longer alliances mean usually more trouble, than they bring benefits.” She spoke firmly “It’s the loyalty and faith in our clan that gives us strength and courage needed to truly call yourself a warrior. In a times of danger it gives us power to fend of the threat, in a times of peace, calling to fight for survival of our clan. The complexity makes cats strong, gives them a drive, a feel of belonging.”  
Gelidpaw gaze went thoughtful for a while. It all seemed to make sense now. He nodded slowly looking at Bluefur again “I understand.”  
Bluefur turned around “Good. Let’s keep moving.” She spoke, as she lead the cats forward.  
They paced along the ridge of the valley where Fourtrees stood. Not long after that they reached small stream, which they crossed in a single jump.  
Soon Gelidpaw felt a new scent which, he assumed, had to belong to ShadowClan, considering the direction the were heading.  
Bluefur stopped and sniffed the air, cautiously “We are moving along ShadowClan border now.” She spoke, her voice sounding grim “Stay alert, their cent is fresh. The had to pass by not long ago.”  
Gelidpaw nodded, but then he felt his fur rising as he heard a new noise. “What was that?”  
Bluefur glanced at him and moved forward “Soon you will see for yourself.” she spoke, and Gelidpaw could have sworn he heard her voice shift for a moment.  
Gelidpaw followed her, as all four cats headed through the forest. The trees seemed to get thinner here and soon he was hit with an unpleasant smell. It was disgusting, not even remotely close to what clans smelt like, but it seemed somewhat familiar. With unpleasant surprise Gelidpaw realized it reminded him of his Twoleg house. The rumbling seemed to grow louder, which made black cat feel growing anxiety.  
“This is Thunderpath” he heard Bluefur speak. Her voice sounded oddly hollow, and when he looked at her he noticed her gaze seemed dim.  
As tom followed her gaze he noticed the path of black stone, cutting through the forest like a river. It seemed to stretch far to the horizon.  
Suddenly he heard a rumble. It was growing louder, getting closer by ever second. Black cat jostled back, his back arched and eyes opened wide in terror as a roaring creature passed by. The leaves of the trees flapped in the wind created by the monstrosity as it passed by. He remembered seeing things like this before his home, both he never saw a creature so loud or vicious.  
Redtail padded towards him and smiled reassuringly “Don’t worry, it scared me as well the first time I saw it.” he meowed “But they never seem to leave the path. And they keep the Shadowclan warriors out of our territory.” He meowed as they moved back towards Thunderclan camp.  
“We will be heading back now.” Bluefur spoke as she lead the way “ We will take a longer way around Snakerocks. At this time of a day it’s dangerous to go around there, especially since you are untrained and tired.”  
Gelidpaw nodded, relieved at the thought of returning to camp. He felt hunger rising in him, and he needed time to analyze all the things he learned today. So he followed the others as they moved through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay… boring chapter. Sorry guys, I really wanted to get it over with. We will get to fun stuff in time don’t worry. Next chapter: Redpaw and Gelidpaw bonding! Yay… I still need design for Redpaw though  
> Also, which character would you like to see more interactions with. Tell me, I love to write cats chatting  
> Also also, little change- Brindelpaw and Frostpaw are here! Well, kind of… they are mentioned anyway and I promise there will be more of them in the next chapter. This was my big mistake to not include them in the first place, I totally forgot about them, as I mixed up their birthdates, and thought they were much younger than they really were. Big shout out to Garden Rose who was so nice to point it out. Also, Frostpaw’s mentor is Rosetail for obvious reasons. The girl deserved an apprentice anyway so I hope you won’t witch hunt me for that :D


	5. Little talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait guys, I was having a really busy few months. I'm getting back on track however because I already have put way to much thought into all of this to give up now. So have Gelidpaw... mostly talking with others.  
> Also I'm trying to give some characters a tad more pronouced personalities, partly adding my own spin onto them, partly because I read a lot of those books LONG time ago, and although I do some extra reading to refresh my memory a lot of bg characters just... don't stick in my memory so well.
> 
> Beside I just love the idea of Willowpaw being this excitable, wide-eyed, well meaning sibling who is normally so bubbly and sweet nut will totally fight you when you mess with her siblings. No one messes with her fam and gets away with it.

As they entered the camp, Bluefur turned around, looking at her apprentice “I shall take you on a one more patrol later today. I would like to see how capable you are when it comes to hunting. Until then, take your time to rest.” Gelidpaw responded with a nod, and watched as Bluefur padded away.  
“So” he turned around as he heard Redpaw speaking “Would you like to get something to eat? Don’t know how about you but I’m starving.” He mewed brightly as he stretched a little. Gelidpaw shrugged “Fine.” He said, aiming at indifferent tone but failing as it came out just as eager as he was feeling. However, black cat could bring himself to regret it when met with Redpaw’s happy smile “Great! Let’s hurry or others will take all the best pieces of pray.” He mewed. And, as a playful shine appeared in his eyes he darted forward “Race ya!”  
Gelidpaw didn’t even try to hold back a grin “You’re on.” He mewed as he dashed after the tom. Redpaw was bigger and stronger than black cat, but Gelidpaw was lighter and more agile. Still, dappled tom had a head start so it was pretty much obvious he would be the winner. He reached the fresh kill pile first and turned back to the black tom with a smug grin “I won.”  
Gelidpaw soon joined him, sending him an unimpressed look “Yeah, it wasn’t really fair.” He huffed, a bit grumpily. Redpaw just shrugged with a chuckle “No one said it will be.” he stated simply, before taking the biggest mouse in a pile and walking away, his tail high up. Gelidpaw followed him with his gaze before rolling his eyes with a small huff, trying to hide a small smile. He bowed down and took a piece of pray for himself before following Redpaw.  
Two toms walked side by side for a moment, trying to find a quiet spot to eat before their attention was caught with a meow “Hey, Redpaw! Come here, sit with us!”. Following the voice, Gelidpaw soon noticed the group of young cats sitting at the edge of a clan. One he recognized to be Willowpaw from earlier, but two other she-cats were unknown to him. Redpaw though was visibly pepped up to see them, as he padded in their direction. Gelidpaw followed him, eying the cats cautiously.  
One was a pale gray, tabby she cat with green eyes and the other one snow white with blue eyes. He watched the first one smile at Redpaw as the tom settled beside them. Then her gaze moved to him, and he seemed the question in them “It’s Gelidpaw, right?” the voice was soft and calm. Just like the smile she offered him “Nice to meet you. I’m Brindlepaw and this is my sister, Frostpaw” she stated nodding towards the other she cat. Gelidpaw gave them small nod, still standing there awkwardly. Those cats all seemed nice but… Gelidpaw could help but feel a little nervous around them. They were strangers after all.  
Redpaw seemed to notice that though as he offered smaller tom a gentle smile, before glancing at others “Gelidpaw isn’t really a chatty one.” He stated simply “But that’s fine. Willowpaw will talks enough for all of us anyways.” He purred teasingly, chuckling a little at the offended gasp of a she-cat in mention “Excuse me, if I’m trying to be welcoming!” she hissed, the outrage clear in her voice “ One can’t even open their mouth without being judged! It’s really annoying you know that…”  
They all just sat there for a while eating, with a quite grumbles from still offended Willowpaw from time to time, when Frostpaw spoke up “So, Gelidpaw…” tom couldn’t help but bristle a little as attention was brought back to him “I was wondering. You were a kittypet right? How was it? I mean, how the life looked back there?” she asked her blue gaze intently on him.  
He thought about it for a while… how was it? Good question. He didn’t really thought about his past life since he joined the clans. As a matter of fact he didn’t want to think about it. Because it meant nothing. It was gone. Something he never could go back to. And after what he have seen here, didn’t really want to.  
But the memories sparked something in his memory, the image of a cold river crossing his mind. He shuddered, banishing the thought… it was all gone now.  
“It was… forgettable.” He stated simply, focusing back on his mouse “Nothing one goes back to.” He finished simply. He didn’t see the questioning glances the she-cats gave him, or the look of sympathy mixed with pity appearing on Redpaw’s muzzle.  
“…I see.” Frostpaw murmured after a while, clearly not quite satisfied with the answer. The support came from, no surprise, Willowpaw “It makes sense.” She sated, her voice eager as always after she nodded her head thoughtfully “I mean, I heard they all do nothing but sleep and eat some gross stuff. That sounds sooo boring.” She talked, her voice sure and knowledgeable “No wonder you decided to leave.” She was clearly too proud of her reasoning to notice the flat looks Redpaw and Gelidpaw gave her.   
“Yeah… that was it.” Gelidpaw meowed, his voice deadpan.  
There was a moment of silence before Brindlepaw spoke again “That reminds me…” she looked at the black tom again “ You said… during the gathering… Something about Tigerpaw attacking you then.” Her green gaze studied him “Was that true?”  
And just like that the atmosphere grew heavy. All the cats attention turned back at the small black tom. It felt crashing. Suffocating. But black tom’s gaze stayed cold and firm as he meowed “Yes.” Green gaze became even more intent “…Why? Why would he do that?”.  
Gelidpaw started back at her, his gaze unmoving “And why do you think I know?” he stated with flat voice.   
“Because there has to be some reason.” She insisted, her brows furrowing “He wouldn’t just… attack the cat… Would he?” for a moment there he saw her gaze growing conflicted. Inquiring. He wanted to say something but was cut short a harsh voice.  
“What is he doing here?” Gelidpaw didn’t even need to look the way to know Tigerpaw was glaring at him, from across the camp.   
“He is eating. You know, putting food in his mouth.” For the first time Gelidpaw was honestly grateful for Willowpaw speaking. Her voice was casual although having a challenging edge to it “You should try it. May keep you quiet for a while.” Well, that was a fine thing to hear. He heard Redpaw snickering quietly beside him, while he himself smirked a little. He glanced at the brown tabby only to find him with a furious expression on his muzzle. To his amusement though, Whitepaw standing behind him was also fighting back a small smile “Come on, Tigerpaw.” He meowed instead, as always calm “Let’s follow the advice and get something to eat already.” He purred, obviously amused. Tigerpaw seemed to consider this before sending last glare Gelidpaw’s way and padding towards the fresh kill pile, Whitepaw following him.  
Willowpaw brought back their attention with annoyed huff “My, I hate how stuck up he is.” She grumbled, annoyed though obviously quite proud of herself “Just because he is apprentice longer than us doesn’t give him any right to boss us around. He’s just a mean furball, that’s what he is.” She stated with a firm nod “As I said before, good job with beating him up Gelidpaw. He got it going, after being so rude, especially the way he treated Spottedpaw…” there was a sudden shine of realization and the she-cat was immediately on all her fours “ Oh my, I completely forgot! I was going to get some food for Spottedpaw since she was really busy with all that medicine cat stuff lately!” she meowed her voice panicked as she was about to go to the fresh kill pile. Gelidpaw looked at her and then his gaze darted over to Frostpaw and Brindlepaw who still seemed to be following him with somewhat distrustful eyes, before he made a a quick decision.  
“Wait.” The black tom stood up “I will do it. I was planning to visit Spottedpaw anyway.” He meowed truthfully, already making his way to the fresh kill pile. Willowpaw sent him a bright smile as she sat back down, clearly happy to be relived from the responsibility “ See? I knew we are going to get along. “ and gave him a words of thanks as Gelidpaw walked away. He acknowledged it with a small nod and a faint smile, before turning away.  
What he has said was partly true… but on the other hand he just wanted to get away. From questions. From inquiring gazes.  
As he approached the fresh kill pile and took a piece of plump mouse in his teeth, Gelidpaw cast a glance to the group of apprentices. They were doing fine, visibly enjoying each other’s company, sharing jokes and stories. There was no sign of tension, the lingering feeling he could feel while he was there… because, despite all the kind words and smiles he could feel to some of them he was still a stranger. Maybe he was always going to be.  
With that he turned away, heading to the medicine cat den, his brows slightly furrowed and shoulders hunched. He missed two pairs of amber eyes- one filled with worry, as they glanced at him across the camp and the second ,fiery while glaring from the shadows.

Gelidpaw walked into the medicine cat den, immediately hit with the familiar scent of herbs. It felt… somewhat calming in a bizarre way. Walking he soon laid eyes on dappled pelt. Spottedpaw was sorting out herbs, her gaze focused but calm. As she noticed him entering, she looked up, ears twitching.  
“Hey- I mean, hello Gelidpaw!” she meowed, smiling softly before a pinch of worry clouded her eyes as she looked at his chest. The scratches from the clash were still there, and although they already started to heal Gelidpaw assumed it still didn’t look best, if Spottedpaw’s look was to tell anything “How are you feeling?” she asked, going for a calm even voice… and failing only a little.  
Gelidpaw shrugged “I had it worse.” He stated matter-of-factly, setting down the mouse “I brought you some food, since Willowpaw said you might be hungry.”  
Spottedpaw smiled at him rolling her eyes “She almost forgot, haven’t she?” she laughed with a sight, though there was clear fondness to her words. One that was very unfamiliar to Gelidpaw when speaking of a sibling.   
“Well, thank you for your help. I could definitely use a meal.” She meowed, sitting down to eat. Gelidpaw gave her a small nod, before looking away for a moment. He seemed to be collecting his words, somewhat awkwardly. “I… also wanted to thank you.” He stated finally looking at her. Spottedpaw looked up from her meal, in mid of munching a piece of mouse “For what?” she asked, her words slightly muffled by the food in her mouth. Gelidpaw sent her an unimpressed look before sighting “For… stepping in. And saying what you have said back then.” As he spoke about the battle her expression slowly turned more serious. He continued “ And for healing. And, I guess for all of it in general.” He shrugged again, looking down, feeling somewhat exposed. Vulnerable.  
Spottedpaw looked at him for a moment, her gaze thoughtful before speaking up “It was a right thing to do. All of it.” She meowed, her voice firm but calm as she looked at the tom. Gelidpaw looked in her eyes for a moment. They had the very same quality as Redpaw’s to them- a trustworthy, unwavering gaze. Filled with warmth but also determination.  
For a moment he hesitated but then he found himself asking the question “ Spottedpaw… do you believe me?”  
She tilted her head, questioningly “Believe what?”. He held her gaze “About Tigerclaw attacking me. Do you believe that’s the truth.” At that words, shadow crossed Spottedpaw’s face. For a moment she seemed tense, something hard to name in her gaze “…Yes.” She meowed finally, her voice hushed but firm “I do.”

Gelidpaw nodded, thoughtfully. He felt relieved to hear that. To know that at least few cats believed his words to be true. To know when it would came down to that again, he would have someone behind his back.  
He looked at Spottedpaw again, and allowed himself a small smile, his gaze softening “…Thank you.”  
And they so they sat in silence. But it wasn’t a tense one, filled with unspoken questions and suspicions. It was the one with a small, but strong bond of trust shared between the two. A rust that needed no words to bring comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how do you like it and were should I improve this is, very honestly my first fic EVER so I'm happy with all criticsm I get!


End file.
